


Darkness Hums

by KTheKryptid



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Castlevania (Cartoon) Season 3, Post-Castlevania (Cartoon) Season 2, Sad Alucard, somewhere between season 2 and season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTheKryptid/pseuds/KTheKryptid
Summary: Alucard unclenched his hands and hung his head, letting out a small, shaking breath. He missed them. He truly did. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t even really blame them for leaving the way they did. Sypha had said it herself, he was a cold spot in the room. He hadn’t meant to listen to their conversation all those days ago, but he couldn’t help his superhuman hearing. He was half-vampire after all. And Sypha wasn’t entirely wrong. He may appear human to some and perform some human-like tasks, but he was still half-vampire. He had the ability to suck the life out of anything, no pun intended.Listen guys, it's really Sad Boy Alucard hours. Have fun.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Darkness Hums

Part of him hated them for leaving like they did. He wanted to never see them again. How dare they, in his time of need, leave him when he helped them through everything they needed? How dare they not even consider the pain he was going through? How dare they _walk away_ as if it were all nothing? Alucard clenched his fists. They couldn’t possibly understand what it was like to drive a blade into your own father. They saw him do it, they saw the mess of tears he was in after, and yet. They still walked away. 

_I don’t need them anyways,_ Alucard thought to himself bitterly. _I mean, who would need a whiny, spoiled, drunkard and a know-it-all Speaker?_ He practically spat in disgust. No. It was they that needed him. They had woken him up, and Sypha practically _begged_ him to help them kill his father. His very own father! And neither of them saw an issue with that!

He scoffed. What else did he expect from such self-absorbed humans? In fact, never in his entire life had he met such entitled, selfish pricks. Trevor was worse, of course, but Sypha! All she wanted to do was sit and read or tell everyone why she was right or....

Alucard unclenched his hands and hung his head, letting out a small, shaking breath. He missed them. He truly did. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t even really blame them for leaving the way they did. Sypha had said it herself, he was a cold spot in the room. He hadn’t meant to listen to their conversation all those days ago, but he couldn’t help his superhuman hearing. He was half-vampire after all. And Sypha wasn’t entirely wrong. He may appear human to some and perform some human-like tasks, but he was still half-vampire. He had the ability to suck the life out of anything, no pun intended. 

His footsteps echoed around him as he walked aimlessly around the castle, and, before he knew it, he found himself in the middle of his childhood room. The room where he had murdered his father. The blood stain had long been cleaned away from the floor and rug, but the metallic scent still lingered. It wasn’t very obvious. A human wouldn’t notice if one were to walk in, but a vampire. A vampire would be able to still smell it. It was just faint enough.

Alucard took a slow, sweeping glance around him, around his room he had spent so much time in. He walked over to the wooden desk nestled in the corner and brushed a hand over the top of the chair. A ghost of a smile played on his lips as he recalled the countless hours he spent sitting there, poring over his father’s notes, scribbling his own down furiously. He could almost see Dracula walking in, kneeling down beside him, and discussing their findings together. It had almost felt like Alucard was working alongside his father in his pursuit of scientific discoveries. His father would often sit him down and talk things out to him, not really as an explanation or to be inclusive, but so the ideas would make sense in his own mind. Alucard hadn’t minded, though. Not in the slightest. It was those moments that Alucard had felt the closest to his father. It was in those moments that Alucard had felt almost human. 

Almost.

He turned away, and his eyes landed on a wooden sword leaning up against the corner of his room. He strode over, picking it up in his hands carefully, as it would break any second. He turned it over and saw the inscription his mother had written. _To Adrian, may you always win the battles you face in the future. Happy birthday. With all our love, your Mother and Father._ His eyes lingered over the name “Adrian.” It had been so long since he had been called that, he almost forgot that it was his true name. But no, he was Alucard now. The _anti-Dracula_. What else would he be after slaying his own father?

A soft _crack!_ brought Alucard’s attention back to the toy in his hands. A small line ran through the pommel, splintering it ever so slightly. Not wanting to destroy another thing he loved, Alucard replaced it in the corner it originally stood. He continued to walk around the room, remembering all of the wonderful memories tied there, hoping that something would fill the hole at his center, the cold nothingness that ate everything that was good in his life, with some warmth.

But there was nothing. Nothing ignited that flame in him. If anything, it just made him colder, lonelier. Oh, if Sypha and Trevor could see him now. How pitiful he would look to them, standing in his childhood room, _yearning_ for something more. No. He shook his head. He couldn’t think about them. They were gone. They weren’t there.

_They’re all gone,_ a small voice whispered in the back of Alucard’s mind. _Who’s here? Just you._

  
  



End file.
